Organizing the storage of ties, scarves, belts and other personal accessories has been and remains a problem. Closet space always seems to be in short supply so that it is not practical to use a great deal of closet space to store such personal accessories. One solution has been the use of a motorized article supporting device, typically used to support neckties. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,924 to Tarlow and Arner. Such accessory holders can be useful in storing a number of ties one behind the other and then moving them along a continuous oval path to bring them in view and make them accessible. However, they are typically only suited for neckties or something similar to neckties, such as scarves.